


Blizzards Aren't So Bad

by merthurs_babe



Series: 30DayOTPFluff [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30DayOTPFluff, Fluffly fic, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurs_babe/pseuds/merthurs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew blizzards could bring two strangers together on New Year's Eve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzards Aren't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> 30DayOTPFluff
> 
> Day 2: Merthur + Hot Cocoa

“One hot cocoa, please. Thank you.” Arthur muttered towards the counter in front of him, his mind a bit fuzzy from the cold. He barely had the effort to take his gloves off, meaning it was practically impossible to make himself look at who he ordered the cocoa from. He felt a bit rude, but it wasn’t entirely his fault.

“Right…Coming right up.” A man who sounded around his age mumbled his response, and he heard him pad away from the counter. Arthur blinked a few times before he managed to get himself sitting in one of the stools by the counter. He brought his hands to his lips and breathed on them in attempt to warm them. His cheeks were red from the harsh wind and they stung a bit when he moved them. Arthur didn’t even have to look to know his lips were most likely blue.

He was a walking ice-cube to put it simply.

It was the night of the New Year’s Eve party he had planned with his friends and, somehow, they all managed to make it to his home before the storm hit. He couldn’t be happier, right? However, that was then (a few hours ago) and this is now, and he couldn’t be with them during the countdown as he hoped.

Technically, it wasn’t Arthur to blame that he was frozen to the bone and couldn’t be at his _own_  party. Morgana had sent him away to get a needed grocery from the shop in the middle of the blizzard. He couldn’t exactly refuse a pregnant woman who was having a severe craving; it just wasn’t the chivalrous thing to do. He did get it though. But his car got stuck and this café was the closet building that was still open. Arthur was thanking god that it still was right now or he’d probably be in the hospital with hypothermia if he was out there any longer.

“Here you go. On the house.” The man said and finally Arthur was able to form enough energy to glance up. He wasn’t expecting to see a gorgeous man looking at him sympathetically. The man had blue eyes, and, if Arthur wasn’t mistaken, they were dull and lifeless. It was almost as if someone had sucked the light out from them. His shaggy black hair was messy, but it was the ‘on-purpose’ messy look. The cheekbones that were set high on his face made his face look impossibly skinny, but he still managed to make it look handsome. It made Arthur’s heart squeeze to see that the man, no matter how gorgeous he was, looked purely sad deep down.

It took a few moments, but Arthur realized that the man was staring at him, obviously waiting for a some kind of response from him and Arthur shook away his thoughts. “Oh, uh, thank you so much for—wait, what’s the?” Arthur stopped half way and looked to his cocoa to find some type of spice sprinkled on the top of the whipped cream. It looked a lot fancier than he had expected it to be. He heard the man slap a hand to his forehead with a groan.

“Gosh, sorry. It’s a habit of mine to put cinnamon on top. I’m so sorry. I’ll get you another.” The man bumbled on nervously and it only made a smile crawl across Arthur’s sore face.

“No, no. It’s fine. I don’t mind at all.” The man sighed in relief and Arthur motioned for him to take a seat right across from him. Frankly, it looked like the man didn’t mind a bit, after all they were the only two people in this shop—which was something Arthur had only just noticed. “I’m Arthur.” He smiled over at the attractive lad in front of him and the man nodded, motioning towards his nametag.

“Merlin, as you can see.”

“Good to meet you, Merlin, on this horrible blizzard-y night.” He stated ironically and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“You’re telling me. I can’t leave this place until the storms over.”

“Why not?” Arthur’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m the one that’s supposed to lock up, hence why I’m the only one here, but I’d have to walk home if I left. I don’t think I’ll make it out there for long.” Merlin paused from his explanation, glancing at the drink in front of Arthur. “You know, I’m going to make myself one of those. That looks tasty right now.” Merlin’s voice changed from a deep and miserable one to a soft and delicate sound, one in which Arthur could listen to all day. Merlin got up from his chair and began to make himself one as Arthur continued their conversation after he realized something that Merlin had said.

“You were going to spend New Year’s Eve by yourself?” Merlin’s lip twisted slightly when he nodded. The machine whirled slightly during the brief silence and he pulled the mug away from it a few seconds later. He picked up the whipped cream can and cinnamon and topped the hot cocoa like Arthur’s, then sat down right in front of him again.

“Yeah, yeah I was. I got no one to celebrate it with anyways. That’s why I took this shift in the first place.” Arthur felt his heart tug sadly, because really, who wouldn’t want to spend New Year’s with this man? He was suddenly happy that Morgana sent him out, since he wouldn’t have met Merlin if she didn’t. Arthur will have to make a mental note to thank her later.

“Then it’s good that I’m here, yeah?” Arthur smiled genuinely and he saw the expression of sadness change to a little happier one on Merlin’s face. He took a quick sip of the steaming hot cocoa, shuddering once he it went down his throat. The drink had spread the warmest feeling across his body, and that felt good considering how cold he was. “God, this is delicious.” He mumbled, taking another sip. When he glanced back up at Merlin, the happy expression was gone, and Arthur’s heart squeezed for a second time.

“Thank you, but I’m assuming you’re probably leaving after you finish that cocoa.”

“Yeah, um, about that.” Arthur scratched the back of his neck nervously, letting an awkward chuckle leave his lips. “I can’t—and I won’t, just to make that clear. Two reasons. First, my car is stuck deep in the snow and your café is the only thing that was open, so I’m trapped here with you.” He wasn’t angry about that and he was sure Merlin wasn’t either. “Secondly, I won’t let you spend New Year’s alone. I’ll be your celebratory buddy if you don’t mind.” Arthur reached over to shove Merlin’s shoulder lightly and smiled when the happy Merlin reappeared.

“Really?”

“Of course. I know what it’s like to spend it alone, and believe me, it’s horrible.”

“It’s not _horrible_ horrible. I’ve done it before. Numerous times, actually. I figure that if you turn your phone off, close all your windows and doors, and put headphones on to block out the noise of celebration, it’s not bad.” Arthur almost dropped his hot cocoa onto the floor when he heard the boy say that.

“What? You’ve – That’s what you do every New Year’s Eve?” Merlin nodded shamefully and bit his bottom lip. “Do you at least make a wish when it’s midnight exactly?” If he didn’t, Arthur was going to change that. This man shouldn’t have to be so alone.

“I – Yeah, I do. I mean, it’s always the same wish, though, and it has yet to come true.”

“What is it?”

“It’s stupid. I doesn’t mean anything.” Merlin tried to shake off his question by giving lame excuses to not tell him.

“No wish is stupid, Merlin. You can tell me. You know I won’t laugh or anything.” He still looked hesitant, but nodded his head nonetheless.

“Alright, I’ll tell you. It’s just, I wish that things could be different.” Merlin glanced up at the blond, frowning. “And that I don’t have to be so alone anymore.” Arthur set his drink down on the counter, his expression soft. He reached a hand over to place it on top of Merlin’s and saw Merlin tense for a second, but he didn’t pull his hand away.

“Then you’re wish is granted.” He blinked a few times, eyes widening.

“What?”

“I’m granting your wish. You don’t have to be alone anymore. I’m going to be the one to change that.” Arthur proclaimed, grinning at Merlin’s shocked eyes.

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to. Now, c’mon. To the very best of times, Merlin!” Arthur raised his half empty and not-so-pretty-anymore hot cocoa mug in the air and Merlin gave him a dimpled smile, raising his mug up as well.

_“And every moment in between.”_ Merlin added quietly when they clanged their mugs together as if to shake on Arthur's new promise.


End file.
